Harry Potter Reimagined
by ImpossibleSenseinNonsense
Summary: This is the Harry Potter Series reimagined if Harry had an older sister. Most of it will be Canon as the series progresses.
1. Prologue

_Hello! Ok so obviously I do not own anything about Harry Potter the series or the franchise. This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it. Basically the only changes I am making to the story is that Harry has an older sister and James and Lily were born in 1958 and not 1960 or whatever year it was. Basically they are 2 years older. _

**Godric's Hallow October 31 1981**

James and Lily Potter were very much like most couples. They had a lovely home, though a wee bit messy, two lovely children, who enjoyed making said mess, and loyal friends to laugh with about their messy children. Each night they had supper as a family and read tales of fantasy to the little ones as they dozed off.

However, James and Lily Potter were not most couples. Their marriage was filled with magic. Not the romantic type of magic, though their love was true, no, the magic in the Potter family was very much real.

Dishes did themselves, brooms were used for flying and the teacups tended to bite. Though their best mate, Sirius Black, would insist he had nothing to do with the ravenous chinaware. For a family of wizards this was all normal.

James and Lily Potter, though they were both only twenty-three, had two children. Isobel Lily Potter, who had turned three in August and her little brother, Harry James Potter, who had his first birthday at the end of July. July the thirty-first to be exact.

Under normal circumstances July 31 would be of no importance, however, earlier that year a prophecy was made that a child born at the end of the seventh month would be the downfall of the Dark Lord, the leader and instigator of the current war ravaging the Wizarding world. This prophecy was another reason why the Potter family was unlike most.

For the protection of their family James and Lily went into hiding in Godric's Hallow. For months they had been careful, keeping those they trusted near and always having an ear open for trouble. However, on this fateful Halloween night, Godric's Hallow is where The Dark Lord found them.

James was lying on the living room floor tinkering with a lamp that Harry had broken, while whizzing around on his toy broomstick, earlier that evening. James smiled at the thought of his son one day being a brilliant quidditch player. The smile quickly disappeared and his thoughts took on a bitter edge, _if we ever leave this godforsaken house_. It was safe to say that the Potter family was going stir-crazy. Staying at home a few days was fine but months? It was dull and the war was making them paranoid at every creak and groan the house made.

While James attempted to fix the retched lamp, Lily was putting Izzy to bed. If there was one thing Izzy Potter hated it was sleeping. She was rambunctious and stubborn. _Just like her parents_, thought Lily, as she tucked the sleeping toddler in.

Lily had just entered the living room to announce the children were fast asleep when the crash was heard.

James and Lily looked at one another in fear.

"I'll hold him off! Lily get the children!"

That was the last thing James Potter said to his wife.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lily sobbed as she sped upstairs to Harry's nursery. Unaware that her daughter hid at the top of the stairs watching everything in horror.

When the scary man with the wand started his march towards her mummy Izzy scurried to help, in whatever way a toddler could. She had just made it to the nursery in time to see her mummy stand before the scary man.

"No, not Harry, please!" Lily begged. Her eyes widening as she saw her little girl frozen by the door.

That's when Izzy realized what was happening. The scary man was after her baby brother.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lily Potter dropped to the floor. Izzy screamed.

The Scary Man paid no attention to the little girl and instead pointed his wand at Harry Potter.

"Harry!" Izzy tried to run but the green light blinded her.

When it finally faded away the Scary Man was gone and her brother remained in his crib crying. She climbed up and reached for Harry, who seemed to have acquired a new scar, to pull him out of the crib. Holding Harry, Izzy turned and tried to wake her mummy up. She sobbed quietly so as not to alarm her brother. It was just them now. She saw her daddy get hit with the same awful green light and somehow knew that neither parent would be waking up. Izzy rocked Harry back and forth and promised herself she would always be there for her brother.

The sound of a motorcycle was the last thing she heard as she fell asleep holding her baby brother.


	2. Chapter 1: 8 Years later

_Hello! Thank-you for following I apologize for any grammatical errors and I hope to improve my writing style as the story progresses. Still don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated! Have a lovely day!_

**Chapter 1: 8 Years Later**

In an ordinary house, on an ordinary street in an ordinary town lived an ordinary family with two extraordinary children. Of course, if anyone asked the Dursley's they would snort and claim the Potter children were menaces. For as long as either child could remember they had lived with their aunt, uncle and cousin at 4 Privet Drive. Petunia Dursley had been Lily Potter's older sister and, therefore, the only living family that could take in the Potter orphans. Much to her displeasure.

Izzy Potter despised the Dursleys, yes they were technically family, but they certainly did not behave as such. Izzy and Harry were given scraps of clothing and food, neither had the opportunity to enjoy their childhood as their cousin Dudley did, they were never given sweets and holidays were not something either looked forward to. Of course, it wasn't all bad. For the Potters had each other. Izzy always managed to take care of Harry as best she could; she would sneak out of the broom closet that the Dursleys gave her to use as a bedroom, to nick snacks and such for Harry and herself. Last year on Harry's birthday Izzy even managed to acquire a large milk chocolate bar from Dudley's stash as well as some cans of fizzy soda. She spent the night telling Harry one of her infamous fantasy stories; that one had centred on righteous teacups that liked to nip at the noses of ghastly people. It had been the best day of Harry's short life.

So, no things were not always bad but they were unpleasant most of the time. Harry learned to keep his remarks and thoughts to himself while Izzy learned that annoying the Dursleys was an excellent form of entertainment. Therefore, she tended to get locked up in her broom closet/bedroom at least once a week much to the amusement of Harry.

It had been a long eight years for all the occupants of 4 Privet Drive. Unbeknownst to them that it was all about to change on that hot July morning.

Izzy Potter was bored. Her aunt had oh so kindly demanded she weed the garden that morning before any of the neighbors woke to see the despicable weeds that managed to grow overnight. Personally, Izzy could see no weeds, but knowing her absolutely batty aunt would heckle her Izzy chose, possibly for the first time in her ten almost eleven years, to simply do as she was told.

That was how she found herself lying in a hideous flower bush that smelled like a funeral home. She had plucked bits of grass and such for two hours before crawling underneath the window ledge to scratch the dirt from under her nails. Now that the sun had come out the heat was immense and Izzy patted herself on the back for finding such a nice shaded area to hide from other human beings. Or whatever the Dursleys were.

Lying in the shade Izzy pondered what torture poor Harry was going through, Uncle Vernon had banged on his cupboard door earlier shouting about watering the grass. Izzy rolled her eyes, they had a sprinkler for goodness sake, why put her brother through that! Of course it was probably because none of the Dursleys trusted the Potters to be alone for more than fifteen minutes. It wasn't because they were bad children, on the contrary, they were good children who had unexplainable things happen around them.

When Dudley had torn apart Izzy's stuffed dog she later found it back on her bed in one piece. When Aunt Petunia had decided to shave and cut Harry's untameable mass of hair, the next morning it had all grown back. Once, Izzy had even managed to make Dudley's breakfast disappear; and Harry had accidentally teleported himself onto the school roof.

The truth was, the Potters were strange, and Izzy loved it. Early on she had made it her life's mission to annoy the Dursley family, if that meant accidentally causing unexplainable mayhem, so be it. So long as Harry was laughing and had food in his stomach she was happy.

Izzy frowned thinking of her baby brother. He was rather scrawny for a nine year old, it worried her that he was so small. Maybe she just needed to steal more of Dudley's candy. While Izzy contemplated the nutritional value of a Mars bar the local mailman was coming up the drive. The screech of the metal mailbox closing rattled Izzy out of her thoughts as she scurried to grab the mail.

Sifting through the mail was always tedious but today Izzy noticed a rather thick parchment envelope addressed to her. Frowning Izzy stopped in the middle of the foyer to stare at it.

Miss. I. Potter

The Broom Closet Down the Hall

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Who would be writing to her? She certainly had no friends, nor knew anyone who would write her a letter on such fancy paper. Just as she was going to open it Uncle Vernon came thundering inside.

"Those bloody weathermen can't even predict the weather properly! I tell you if I was in charge of that news channel I would only hire highly educated workers who could actually tell me the next day's weather! Bah, a slight rain! It's sweltering out there!" Vernon Dursley was a walrus of a man who took great pleasure in criticising and complaining about others. Today was no different. Seeing his strange niece standing in the middle of the foyer only fueled his already foul mood. "And you! Trying to steal cheques and such, aren't you supposed to be weeding the garden! Give me those." Snatching the mail he continued to waddle towards the kitchen.

"Hey!" Izzy shouted back, "One of those letters is mine!" The three Dursleys, along with Harry, all stopped to stare at the tiny black haired girl. Crossing her arms Izzy stood her ground and waited for her letter to be given back.

Vernon simply rolled his eyes. "Oh please who would send you a let…" Suddenly his pig-like face began to redden and Petunia rushed to her husband's side.

"Petunia…" Vernon gasped out handing his wife the letter in question. Her hawk eyes scanned the parchment in horror. Shrieking she threw the letter on the table as though it had burned her. Immediately Izzy ran to grab it off the table, Dudley cried out attempting to sit on her with his baby hippo body but Harry grabbed his ankle sending both boys to the floor.

In the commotion of poor little Dudley being hurt, Izzy locked herself in her broom closet and tore open the seal.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

Izzy was stumped. Who in their right mind thought they were a wizard? How did they know where she lived? Surely there must be some sort of application process! Why were these people waiting for her owl? She didn't own an owl, as far as she knew. It must be rubbish.

Sighing, Izzy trudged out to the kitchen to toss the prank away. Her aunt and uncle watched the girl throw out her letter in satisfaction while Harry and Dudley remained confused.

Dudley, being the single minded boy he is, demanded to know what the letter had said. Izzy, though disappointed that the letter turned out to be rubbish, decided to ignore her younger cousin. This of course resulted in a Dudley tantrum that Aunt Petunia stopped with the promise of cookies. Drowning out Dudley's alligator tears Izzy stomped out to her closet and locked the door. Harry tried for a good half an hour to get Izzy talking but his sister was being more stubborn than usual.

"But what did the letter say?" Harry whispered for the tenth time that day.

"Nothing Harry. It was just one of those rubbish letters that advertise… rubbish services or something. It was stupid." She grumbled back through her door.

"But- "

"UGH! Fine!" Suddenly the door opened and Harry was unceremoniously shoved into the closet. Harry glared at his sister in annoyance while situating himself on the corner of her bed.

Both Potters stared each other down. Despite age and some slight differences the two could pass as twins. Both had impossibly messy black hair, large emerald eyes and small statures. The only other differences were Harry wore round wire glasses and had a longer nose than his sister.

Eventually Izzy blinked caving in the impromptu staring contest. Harry shimmied in victory. Running her fingers through her dark mane Izzy explained the prank letter to her curious brother.

"So basically I got excited over some dumb joke. The end." Izzy grimaced.

Holding his chin up Harry mused, "But, what if it isn't a prank?"

Izzy groaned, "Harry! Don't be silly, do honestly believe we are a couple of wizards who do magic?"

"Well… maybe not me, but _you_ Izzy are definitely magic." Harry crossed his arms in satisfaction. Izzy softened at her brother's words.

"Harry… you know those stories I tell you… they're just stories Harry, I can't really do magic."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I know _that_, I'm just saying that maybe it isn't a prank! Odd things do happen whenever you're angry…"

"That happens to you as well!"

"Yes but _you_ got the letter not me." Izzy threw her hands up in frustration.

"What do you suggest I do baby brother," Harry cringed at the term, "contact these magical folk with an owl? Do they honestly expect me to send them an owl, where would I even acquire one!?"

Harry shrugged, "No idea. I'm just saying it's a possibility." With that Harry smirked leaving his sister to her scrambled thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2: Deputy headmistress

**Chapter 2: Deputy Headmistress**

As it turned out Harry might have been right. After throwing away the letter that first day another one arrived. When that one was tossed out, two more showed up. This continued on for five days until the Dursleys decided to nail shut the mailbox and the letter slot.

That Sunday morning, no mail arrived.

Vernon laughed, "Sunday, what a lovely day," Petunia smiled adoringly at her husband. "Ah yes, no post, no annoying letters and a lovely spot of tea. Excellent!"

Izzy looked up from her book to cross her eyes at a giggling Harry just as the doorbell rang. Stifling his laughter Harry went to answer the door before his uncle inevitably roared at him to do so.

Izzy was still reading when someone cleared their throat.

Standing in front of the seemingly frozen Dursley family stood a stern woman in billowing green robes. Her graying hair was tightly held back in a bun and her mouth was set in a straight line. She was not a woman to be crossed, immediately Izzy felt like her hand-me down clothes and messy hair were being critiqued.

"Hello Miss Potter." Her Scottish brogue was blunt and quick, fitting her no nonsense manner. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Her sharp gaze flitted to the wide eyed Dursleys, "Which I am certain you know all about."

Tilting her head in confusion Izzy murmured, "Hello professor, um… no… I mean I received the letters, but um… I thought it was a joke." Professor McGonagall's glare intensified causing Aunt Petunia to squeak in fear. His wife's terror seemed to wake Vernon out of his previously unmoving manner.

Clearing his throat and squinting his piggy eyes Vernon stepped forward in anger. "Now you listen here, you were not invited into our home, and the girl will not, and I repeat _not_ be going to that wack job school to learn _god knows what_ about being a freak. NOW LEAVE!" The words would have been more threatening if Vernon had not started to sweat like the pig he resembled. He was terrified! This greatly amused Izzy and left Harry staring in awe at the obviously powerful woman.

McGonagall simply raised an eyebrow at the gigantic man. "It would seem that neither you nor your wife has followed through with Professor Dumbledore's request. In fact it would appear you've done quite the opposite. Care to elaborate." It most certainly was not a question.

Gulping Vernon Dursley stammered, "Now listen here, we took in these two freaks after their parents got themselves blown up,"

"BLOWN UP!" The Potters exclaimed, only to be ignored.

"We fed them," _Barely_, Izzy scoffed looking at her small brother. "Clothed them, and we will not have them running around our home talking about rubbish, so_ no_ she will not be going to your school of poppycock!"

The Professor's frown seemed to grow, much to Izzy's dismay, and she simply withdrew a long and delicate stick making the Dursleys gasp. Hmm, they never seemed to have an aversion to trees before, so Izzy concluded the stick must be more than a stick, it must be magic.

"Now, you listen here Dursley, these children were placed in your care because they are family, and it seems that does not mean much to you and your wife. I will be taking the Potters with me and when I return them hopefully you will see the repulsiveness of your behaviour." Turning to the two dark haired children McGonagall continued her rant, "Now, Mr. and Miss Potter let us go retrieve your things then we will be on our way." She waved her hand gesturing for them to lead the way. Looking at her brother, who could only shrug, Izzy stood to go to her closet.

The short walk down the hall was strained in silence and tension. Izzy's mind was spinning and she really had no idea what to say or ask first.

She was a witch? She could learn magic? Her parents were blown up? It wasn't a joke? Every doubt and thought spun until Izzy lost her ability to filter anything and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "That was brilliant! Do you think you could teach me how to make Uncle Vernon quiver in fear?" The older woman looked down at the eager and still muddled child before her. Her dark eyes seemed to soften and took on a faraway gleam that one would get while remembering something from long ago. As quick as it appeared the look vanished and the strict woman was before them yet again.

"Enough dilly dallying, we are on a schedule Miss Potter please go retrieve a set of clothing and a coat for you and your brother." Nodding and smiling both children ran to their closet and cupboard. Much to the chagrin of the Professor. "What are you…?"

"Hurry Harry grab your things you can fix your bed later!" Both quickly stiffed their clothing and supplies into two ratty school backpacks and turned with large grins on their faces. Much to their shock the Professor's face was turning a brilliant shade of red.

Izzy was the first to speak, "Um… professor, are you alright? Are you feeling sick?" This only seemed to anger the woman fritter.

Inhaling sharply the professor seemed to get a handle on her emotions. "Are those, hm, are those your bedrooms?" She asked gesturing towards the small spaces in questions. After receiving two quick nods the woman took out am old fashioned quill; after quickly scribbling down something in disgust she strode out the front door. "Come along we do not have all day."

Shrugging the Potters scurried after the strange woman.


End file.
